enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
EM
The Call of the EM: Wednesday, 21 January, 1992, 0: Od Mi-stral co... 1: Inua va getil gi onusata. 2: Sic da vorontoe, maka mer NI zonos satinuji. 3: Pelin do-je, Vi varim, mes ma-zani EL tare pinos zon serim. 4: Galata re-i-va vonos math, pei Pirim po setij od soba gatinaja hal. 5: Majakin r donos zan belioreb gath. ES no to re da Vi atre. 6: Nes la gatinuje, ol make-sela dorim fanastra chis zo-londoge. 7: Zakare od zamran EM gahe pirestrial, pei olon max te korin da-vethik nolun. 0: And the release of Power covers... 1: For becoming in the likeness of our origin, our creation is necessary. 2: The mystery of the seeds essence, the sworn torment of the NI28 forms; explains.. 3: ..the Black Fire in ourselves, the 2nd watches, the old finger falls, and the One becomes the straywalking forms of sorrow. 4: Into visciousness is the fortune blending, for the Holy One divides itself andwho cares will lament. 5: Never shall the rulers fingers beauty matter. The four becomes the main cunning of the 2nds plenary, 6: Caring for the Ones walking , my sworn black hand "is released" and are visiting the kingdoms. 7: Move and show yourselves, You enlightening and consuming Nine spirits, for there is made a pact (that makes it possible) to number the unborn spirit. The EM Names PERIAK , PA-I-ON , PERIO PARAMAON , PERDOI , PARAMA PARAZAM , PARASEG & PARAKETI On their names by Runar It must be said that the Fire spirits themselves do alter the spelling of these names, and the most usual difference is the change from Paraketi to Parakati and Paraseg to Paraseje and saji. This I have experienced to emphasize certain aspects of these spirits and I find it goes in accordance with the letteressences of Patricia Shaffer. The word Seg have I always got translated as bad, awful and similar things and I see the main root here is the SG as also is found in the word for Earth; Caosg. Keti, Kati or even Ketil is translated to the Good brother. That means that one can expect some teaching of basic enochian moral from these two. Zam means war or fight, doi-snake, ma-falling, maon - door, but I am not entirely convinced on the latter. The three first have also confused me withe regards on their names meaning, but Pa-i-on is at least a phrase meaning Being is made. It is very obvious that his name does stand out as something different as he has not got any R in his prefix. This I heard very early in the translation work to be caused by that Pa-i-on is not his true name, his true constitution is of an art that cannot get named. It is also worth noting that the central governor in the Aethyr LIN : Paraoan is a name made in this pattern. Structure and Function by Dean The EM relate to the process of the Supernals sending forth Dat as their child and its then influencing the lower sephirot. This same process is described in the Stanzas of Dzyan (in H.P. Blavatsky's The Secret Doctrine), especially stanza 3. Here, the "firmament of waters" is referred to by both water symbolism and the symbol of the egg. The divine thought, mahat, corresponds to the supernals. The first group correspond to active versions of Keter- Chokmah-Binah, more or less, and are the subject of Dzmt. PA-I-ON is the same as the unmanifest version of Fohat in the Stanzas, the CLA being the manifest version. PERIO is associated with the opening of passages through the veil over the Earth. PERIO is responsible for overseeing the lower six EM. The second group is responsible for Dat as child of the Supernals. PARAMAON is responsible for the formation of this out of the Supernals. PERDOI, who is the same as OEAOHOO the Younger, the Blazing Dragon of Wisdom of stanza III:7, translates what is projected from above into energies capable of acting below. PARAMA is responsible for these being implemented and oversees the lower three EM. The third group is responsible for implementing these energies. PARAZAM chooses whether they will be implemented by PARAKETI or PARASEG. PARAKETI implements things in a balanced way, PARASEG is a destructive way. The three groups are able to function in the spaces between the groups of NI; PERIAK, PA-I-ON, and PERIO being between the first and second groups with PERIAK closer to the first and PERIO closer to the second; the second group of EM between the second and third NI groups similarly; and the third group of EM between the third and fourth NI groups similarly. The EM can fit with nine signs of the Zodiac, this being the system behind the larger group numbers. EM Sigils Meaning of the Colors by Runar Red: Energy of the EM Blue: Energy of the NI Green: Energy mediated by the ACAM or others Purple: Energy of the Highest Yellow: Energy from outside Orange: Mix of red and yellow White: Pure energy Gray: Energy of mixed purity Black: Barrier Sigils with Dean's Analysis: The corner sigils fit with the AMSU formula: 0) Upper Left: Goes with the power behind the EM, God in the context of the 6th Call. The white cross represents the power and the gray its process of manifesting, with the flame connecting to the energy of the EM. 1) Upper Right: Goes with the first three EM. The central hexagon goes with PA-I-ON, the orange sections with PERIO, and the entire shape with PERIAK. The sides of the hexagram go with the other six EM as per the assignments below. The orange sections and adjoining flames are assigned to the pairs of EM whose sides meet at the corners. 3) Lower Left: Goes with the middle three, PARAMAON, PERDOI, and PARAMA fitting with the left, right, and bottom sides of the triangle. Perdoi goes with the green section because he is more directly active (reflected in the Per vs. Para's in the names). The surrounding circle in this sigil is black because it corresponds to a constrained intermediate stage. 2) Lower Right: Goes with the third group of three, PARAZAM, PARASEG, and PARAKETI fitting with the sides of the triangle in the order top, right, left. Energy manifests through the NI, represented by the triangle, with the influence of the highest being indirect. The sigils for the individual EM all have black circles surrounded by blue background, reflecting the EM's place among the NI. The lines and sections of the sigils go with an attribution to the eight directions. The diagonal directions go with the corner sigils they point to. Up and down go with the highest and most manifest aspects of things. Left and right go with the processes of individual creation and of ordering things into systems. The left is also associated with the egg of potential. The sigils with primarily red backgrounds reflect members reflect members that primarily work with the energy of the EM. Those with primarily white backgrounds reflect members who work more with other energies. PERIAK: Pure energy becomes the energy of the EM. The four corners are pointed to, reflecting PERIAK's role as chief of the EM. PA-I-ON: Energy from outside becomes local energy. PERIO: The halves of the oval have a yin-yang type duality, with black up and white down indicating the higher and more manifest flowing into each other. PARAMAON: The lines connect the corners in the order 3-1-0-2, indicating reaching from the central group up to the 1 and 0, then projecting back down into the 2. The red flames indicate that the results are then given forth as EM energy through all available outlets. PERDOI: The division into right and left sections indicates that PERDOI is involved with both individual creation and with ordering, and these combine as energy of the highest sort. PARAMA: The lines indicate that energy is brought out of the egg into forms that the middle group sends forth. PARAZAM: The red in the right and green in the left indicate that the EM are involved in ordering and, in conjunction with servants such as the ACAM, with individual acts of creation. The central green and red sections indicate that the two processes mix, like the dots in the yin-yang symbol. PARASEG: The lines connecting up-down and right-left indicate a blurring of distinctions. The higher diagonal indicates and inflation of individuality and the lower a manifesting of order without mitigation. PARAKETI: The division into right and left indicates that both individual creation and orderings are manifested through the green flames. These point to 0 and 1, reflecting PARAKETI's emphasis on balanced creation. Analysis of the Names by Patricia and Dean Using the Letter Essences Eight of the EM names begin with either PER or PARA, both roots related to the word for fire. PER can be read as "establish willful motion", PARA as a combination of PAR, the word for "in them", as "to fix or establish to remain that motivation" and ARA as "the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion", giving the idea of establishing a motivation which is the source of beginnings. The beings whose names start with PER seem to act directly, whereas the ones whose names start with PARA seem to inspire others to action PERIAK: to establish willful or intentional motion to energize the beginning of creation; to set into purposeful motion the energy to begin causing or creating; to establish deliberate or intentional change in energies is the beginning of creation; to set purposeful motivational energies as the beginning of causation. Pe = the Angelic title for the letter transliterated as the English "B" (Choice): to establish (in all dimensions of space and time) the will; to establish or set a purpose; to set or place willfully or intentionally; to establish by will, or willfully, deliberately. + (er) = to will to move or change; willing or willful movement; the will to move or change; the purpose of movement, differences; for the purpose of change; the purpose of emotions; willful or deliberate motion or change, the will in motion; ® (per) = to establish willful or intentional motion; to set into purposeful motion; to establish deliberate change; to establish or set for the purpose for, or by emotions; + (ri) = movement is; to move, change or be motivated by energy; to be emotionally energized or enabled; changeability, variety, ® (eri) = to will or intend to motivate ability; purposeful motivational energy; to intentionally change the energy of; + (ia) = the energy source; energy "is" the origin or source, energy is the beginning, the enabler of beginnings; able to begin, the energy or ability to begin: can begin; "is" enabled or energized at or from the beginning; to energize or enable a beginning; able to refresh or renew; ® (ria) = to move or motivate the energy or ability to begin or be renewed; to change the energy of beginning; to motivate or change the ability begun; the emotional or motivational energy to begin; + (ac) = the source or original cause; to begin to make or cause; to begin because; ® (iac) = to energize the beginning of creation; the energy to begin causing or creating. PA-I-ON: This name is read as three words, PA establishing a source, I pure energy, and ON becoming self or becoming within. These relate respectively to PA-I-ON combined with PERIAK, PA-I-ON in himself, and PA-I-ON combined with PERIO. The ON is related to the ON in PARAMAON and is best read as becoming self here but as becoming within (the waters) in PARAMAON because PA-I-ON functions within the realm of divine thought and PARAMAON within the waters. PERIO: to establish deliberate or purposeful motion to energize being and enable becoming. Pe = the Angelic title for the letter transliterated as the English "B" (Choice): to establish (in all dimensions of space and time) the will; to establish or set a purpose; to set or place willfully or intentionally; to establish by will, or willfully, deliberately. + (er) = to will to move or change; willing or willful movement; the will to move or change; the purpose of movement, differences; for the purpose of change; the purpose of emotions; willful or deliberate motion or change, the will in motion; + (per) = to establish choice" is implied by Pe willful or intentional motion; to set into purposeful motion; to establish deliberate change; to establish or set for the purpose for, or by motivation via emotions; + (ri) = movement is; to move, change or be motivated by energy; to be emotionally energized or enabled; changeability, variety; + (eri) = to will or intend to motivate ability; purposeful motivational energy; to intentionally change the energy of; + (io) = the energy of being; to energize or enable to become; the ability to become; whatever "is" able to become (or evolve); + (rio) = to move or change the ability of being-becoming; the motivational energy of a being; what moves or motivates enables to become; variability or changeability of beings-becoming; PARAMAON: To fix or establish to remain a motivation as source of beginnings emerging from divine mind becoming within (the waters) PAR = "in them": to fix or establish to remain that emotion or motivation; "in them" there remains that emotion or motivation; + (ara) = Significant Triad showing the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion; all beginnings arise from motion, change; that which moves or motivates anew; that which renews or refreshes (eg., as through the emotions). that which changes, that which awakens, that which motivates anew; + (ram) = to move to refresh or renew the knowledge; emotion which triggers the memory; to be taught or reminded of; + (ama) = the mind (and what it knows) as the source of all beginnings, the Mind that began all, to renew or refresh the memory of all; + (mao) = the mind of the original Being; the memory of the source or origin of all being; to remember the beginner of all being; the mind begins to evolve, memory begins to come to be; all that was known will again be remembered through becoming; + (aon) = the source of Being-Becoming is within the self; to begin to become within the self; the source of Being within each self; to renew or refresh the being-becoming or evolution within the self. PERDOI: To establish willful motion which moves potential to become diverse energies (per) = to establish willful or intentional motion; to set into purposeful motion; to establish deliberate change; to establish or set for the purpose for, or by emotions; + (rd) = to move or motivate the substantial possibilities of the Holy Spirit; the different possibilities; to be moved or motivated by the Holy Spirit; ® (erd) = to will for different possibilities; for the purpose of change or difference to be possible; + (do) = the third being, the Holy Spirit of infinite substantial possibilities to become (revealed); to proclaim or reveal the possibilities to be-becoming; + (oi) = "this", this is; to-be-being-becoming is energized or enabled; to become (by) "this" energy; "this" comes to be enabled, "this" "is" becoming enabled; to become energized or enabled; to come to be able; to become by ability; this is energized or enabled; to become (by) "this" energy, "this" comes to be enabled or energized; ® (doi) = the substance of Being energized, or the aspect of a Being of Energy; to reveal or proclaim the possibilities that are being-becoming enabled or energized; the Holy Spirit reveals possibilities to become energized or enabled; the possibility for "this" to come is enabled; to reveal or proclaim this. PARAMA: To fix or establish to remain a motivation as source of beginnings emerging from divine mind PAR = "in them": to fix or establish to remain that emotion or motivation; "in them" there remains that emotion or motivation; + (ara) = Significant Triad showing the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion; all beginnings arise from motion, change; that which moves or motivates anew; that which renews or refreshes (eg., as through the emotions). that which changes, that which awakens, that which motivates anew; + (ram) = to move to refresh or renew the knowledge; emotion which triggers the memory; to be taught or reminded of; + (ama) = the mind (and what it knows) as the source of all beginnings, the Mind that began all, to renew or refresh the memory of all. PARAZAM: To establish that motivation alike as a memory in separated (but similarly begun) minds. PAR = "in them": to fix or establish to remain that emotion or motivation; "in them" there remains that emotion or motivation; + (ara) = Significant Triad showing the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion; all beginnings arise from motion, change; that which moves or motivates anew; that which renews or refreshes (eg., as through the emotions); that which changes, that which awakens, that which motivates anew; + (ra) = to move to begin; to move at the beginning; to move again or anew, to refresh or renew; to dawn or to awaken, as of a new day; to be reborn; to move or motivate a new beginning; emotional renewal, refreshment; + (az) = the source or origin of parts; the original division; the source divided; a time of separation; to begin to divide or separate; to begin by division: thus, separated but similar by virtue of being parts of the original whole; to begin similarly, all to begin alike as parts, all otherness; the beginning of division, separation; the beginning of otherness (i.e. other than the self); ® (raz) = to move or motivate to begin similarly but separately; + (za) = to divide the origin or source, to divide or separate from the source; by division all began; to divide or separate at the beginning; by division to begin; separately to begin; others to begin, ® (aza) = Significant Triad showing the source-wave of time, of begining, arising out of the Root of Division; all beginnings arise from division, separation. The concept of "Division" mandates a preexistent Unity or Wholeness as the source that was divided. All of the parts are begun similarly; all begin alike out of division of what was whole. All new beginnings represent a separation from what was; + (am) = the Source of Mind, the Original Mind; to begin mind, or to begin in the mind: as an idea, awareness, consciousness; to begin to learn, to begin to know; to begin to think; the beginning of knowledge; again to know, to refresh or renew the memory, the beginning of memory; ® (zam) = to separate from the source mind, separate new minds. PARASEG: to establish that motivation as a source of beginnings possessing the will to negate (ie destroy) PAR = "in them": to fix or establish to remain that emotion or motivation; "in them" there remains that emotion or motivation; + (ara) = Significant Triad showing the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion; all beginnings arise from motion, change; that which moves or motivates anew; that which renews or refreshes (eg., as through the emotions); that which changes, that which awakens, that which motivates anew; + (ras) = to be motivated to begin again; to awaken or refresh the fourth to gather; to be awakened, renewed or refreshed all together; + (as) = the time presently possessed: today, now; the source or origin of possession; to begin to have, gather, possess, or acquire; the beginning of gathering; to begin together, to begin sharing together; whatever begins or is begun together; to begin the fourth together; to refresh or renew all together; to be refreshed by sharing together; until all are gathered together; + (se) = to have will or purpose; to possess or gather by will; to acquire what is willed; the fourth together to will; ® (ase) = to begin (the fourth, together) to have or acquire the will or purpose; + (seg) = to have will-not, to have purpose-not, to have willfully negated what was possessed (?), to obtain or acquire by willing for what was not; to have willed without a purpose; to have what was willed-not, to have willed-not; perhaps, to acquire unwillingly. PARAKETI: To establish that motivation as source of beginnings causing willed balancing of energies PAR = "in them": to fix or establish to remain that emotion or motivation; "in them" there remains that emotion or motivation; + (ara) = Significant Triad showing the source-waves of beginning arising from the Root of Motion; all beginnings arise from motion, change; that which moves or motivates anew; that which renews or refreshes (eg., as through the emotions); that which changes, that which awakens, that which motivates anew; (ra) = to move to begin; to move at the beginning; to move again or anew, to refresh or renew; to dawn or to awaken, as of a new day; to be reborn; to move or motivate a new beginning; emotional renewal, refreshment, + (ac) = the source or original cause; to begin to make or cause; to begin because; ® (rac) = to move to begin to cause or create; to motivate the source of creation; to be renewed or refreshed from the source of creation; to awaken creation; motive or emotion is the source of causation; + (ace) = the source or origin of creation or causality is the will; to begin to cause or make by will, to begin because of will; to begin to cause for the purpose of; it began because it was willed, it was begun intentionally; + (ce) = to make or cause by will; because (I) willed it; to make for a purpose; + (et) = to will for (or for the purpose of) adjustment or balance, ® (cet) = to make or cause for the purpose of balance or adjustment; + TI = "it is", to balance or adjust energy or ability; to judge the ability of; balance to enable; ® (eti) = to willfully or purposely adjust the energy or ability; for the purpose of balance of energy or ability. A RITE OF EM by Runar The Em spirits can be very powerful - but here is a rite that brings out a very neat and nice result - its like a banishing/purification/blessing rite in the Fire modus. This is therefore a very fine opening if one wants to know these Angels better and can also be used as daily rite. The logic which this set-up is made in is based upon the analysis of the three triads and how they they fits into categories as Central, right or left. And these categories are refering to the pillars of the three of life; middle, severe and mild or their actual forces that are the three different kinds of light : Aur, Aub and Aud respectively. When Knowing this; the rite can be altered to symbolize different things and then the reversal (doing the rite from bottom and upwards) is probably most interesting. It will then allude the EM arising, while this rite is written as an ordinary invocation; the EM entering. THE RITE: This consists in combining the seal of the Hierophant - three large crosses linked in a vertical fashion over ones body - with the names of the EM. The upper trinity is placed in the cross for the head : Periak - vertical drawn down on the face Pa-i-on - horizontal bar drawn from your own right side to the left. Perio - horizontal bar drawn back to your right side. The middle trinity for the cheast - heart. Paramaon - vertical bar downwards Perdoi - as Pa-i-on. Parama - as Perio. The last trinity for the genital section. Note the difference. Paraketi - the horizontal bar drawn from your right side to the left. Parasej - the horizontal bar drawn from your left side to the right. Parazam - the vertical bar drawn upwards.